1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for keeping a shower curtain fully extended across opposite walls of a bathtub area and more particularly pertains to a new shower curtain closure system for keeping a shower curtain fully extended across opposite walls of a bathtub area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of systems for keeping a shower curtain fully extended across opposite walls of a bathtub area is known in the prior art. More specifically, systems for keeping a shower curtain fully extended across opposite walls of a bathtub area heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,148,580; 4,594,741; U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,149; U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,919; U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,684; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,024.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shower curtain closure system. The inventive device includes a flexible shower curtain for downwardly depending from the shower curtain rod. The shower curtain has a pair of side edges. The system also include a pair of elongate angle rods. Each of the angle rods has a longitudinal axis, exterior and interior faces, and first and second elongate portions substantially perpendicular to each other such that each angle rod has a generally L-shaped transverse cross section taken from a plane substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the respective angle rod. The first elongate portion of the angle rods is designed for coupling opposing wall surfaces adjacent a bathtub such that the second elongate portions of the angle rods are extended towards each other. One of the side edges of the shower curtain is detachably attached to second elongate portion of one of the angle rods and the other of the side edges of the shower curtain is detachably attached to the other of the side edges of the shower curtain.
In these respects, the shower curtain closure system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of keeping a shower curtain fully extended across opposite walls of a bathtub area.